A radiator type heat exchanger is disclosed in EP 818 663 B1, in which two collecting tanks are arranged on opposite sides with longitudinal and end walls, as well as with a number of openings, each of which accommodates a tube through which a medium flows. The collecting tanks have an inlet and an outlet, and one of the collecting tanks has a partition with an opening which can be closed with a plug. Depending on the design of the employed closure plug, the radiator can be designed with or without a low temperature range. EP 818 663 B1 always involves a single cooling loop which is passed through the radiator. However, in systems in which several independent loops exist, heat exchangers such as disclosed in EP 818 663 B1 cannot be readily used unless several such heat exchangers are provided, each separately openable for emptying the associated loops. Such heat exchangers may require corresponding additional expense. Further, emptying of multiple loops may be correspondingly more difficult and time consuming, with it also being possible to inadvertently fail to empty one of the loops.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.